User talk:Josiah Rowe
I like to keep conversations together. If you leave me a note here, I'll usually respond here. If I've started a conversation on your talk page, I'll usually check your talk page for a reply. (There may be exceptions, but that's the general pattern.) If a conversation jumps between pages, I'll often copy it over so that the whole thing appears on one page. Tardis backlinking No, we don't. I didn't deem it necessary because tardis is one of the few wikia wikis with simple interwiki linking. All you do is type tardis:topic name and there ya go. Going in reverse — from tardis to here — there's tardis:template:fp. So, while on tardis, you'd type . 02:32: Wed 20 Jun 2012 :You might find useful. Wikia started out by trying to be like Wikimedia, and allowing easy, one-word linkage between its constituent wikis. So a lot of the early (i.e. Wikicities) wikis have simple interwiki linkage. When Wikia adopted the policy of allowing massive forking, though, they abandoned this practice, which means w:c: nomenclature for most wikis. You can request some bilateral "easy linking" — for instance on tardis you can do muppet:Kermit because I requested that linkage due to the large number of behind the scenes connections between Jim Henson productions and Doctor Who. But muppet: doesn't generally work on Wikia, which is why it doesn't work here. I asked for factionparadox: linkage from Wikia, but it hasn't come through yet, and, frankly, the template would save significant time even if we ever get to drop the w:c:. I've submitted a big list to Staff, which you can see in a rough form at tardis:User:CzechOut/Sandbox5, but it's pretty low on their to-do list. I expect that once they get finished with the big rollout of the new version of MediaWiki that they might have a bit more time. Until then, you can occasionally check in at tardis:help:interwiki shortcuts to see if any more have been added. 03:00: Wed 20 Jun 2012 ::Yeah, but see I'm assuming you missed the part of Wikia's development where they decided to allow trivial forks of established wikis. Although it sparked a lot of discussion at w:c:community, very few people actually noticed that it naturally meant the abandonment of global interwiki links. Since people who were actively using the service then didn't notice, there's no reason an absent you should have. 03:15: Wed 20 Jun 2012 Coupla questions Okay, two questions for you about FP stuff. #Is the phrase Second War in Heaven one that is used in FPU fiction? Or is the FPU term the War and the EDA term Second War in Heaven? #I've been putting off the separation of the FPU and DWU portions of the article at Morbius. Do you think you might be able to take a look at it and figure out the precise dividing line between the two universes? 03:27: Wed 20 Jun 2012 :I'll check both of those out later. My gut says that the main term in the FPU is "The War", but that it's also referred to as "the War in Heaven" a couple of times. The question is how the war between the Great Houses and the Yssgaroth is described in The Book of the War. :As for Morbius, I can perform that surgery. Basically, all the Imperator/House Dvora stuff is from The Book of the War, and the rest is from Brain of Morbius, Warmonger and the Big Finish EDAs. I'll do the dissection tonight or tomorrow. (Right now I'm watching The Invisible Enemy, to keep up with the Wife in Space.) —Josiah Rowe talk to me 03:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, Morbius and the Imperator are divided. I cleaned up a few links to Morbius that were left here; the only one that's left is at The Other, which itself needs a massive culling. In fact, I'm not certain that it belongs here at all, as I don't think the Other is ever directly mentioned in an FP text. There's a bit in the entry for the Imperator Presidency that there was a "flaw in the biodata" of the Houses' breeding engines which "must have been present in the systems for longer than anyone had liked to imagine", and that this flaw produced the "mutations" of the Imperator's generation (of which the book says there are four, and names three — the Imperator, Grandfather Paradox and the War King — the fourth is obviously the Evil Renegade. But it's only an implication for those who've read Lungbarrow that this ancient flaw was caused by the Other throwing himself into the Looms. ::As for the War in Heaven, I think you're right: in FP it's just the War (with "War in Heaven" occasionally used as a nickname, especially insofar as it's perceived by the lesser species — another way that the Time War cribbed from Miles). But though the conflict with the Yssgaroth is treated as an earlier, mythic war which in some ways prefigures the War, it's not called "the first War in Heaven" or anything like that. (The question that remains is where the term "Second War in Heaven" came from. I only remember it being called "the War" or perhaps "the War in Heaven" in the EDAs... "Second War in Heaven" sounds to me like a fan construction, trying to make sense of the War against the Vampires/Yssgaroth, the War of the EDAs and the Last Great Time War.) —Josiah Rowe talk to me 06:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Great House members cat Although I've not gotten around to building a fully coherent cattegory strucutre yet, one thing I'm trying to eliminate is the word "individual". I don't really like it at tardis either, but here it's positively useless, due to the much smaller content catchment. (Wow that's quite a weird word to use, but whatever.) Whaddya think of deleting both in favor of category:Great House members? (Also, should it be singular or plural? Great House or Great Houses?) 23:04: Wed 20 Jun 2012 :Hmmmm, category:Members of the Great Houses. The only thing I don't like about that is that the alpha key is buried as a prepositional object. We'd typically want to alphabetise this by "Great Houses", not "Members". Hence we have category:Faction Paradox members. But you're right, it is more naturalistic. Yanno, I'll just use that, cause we're not on tardis where there are bazillions of categories. The alphabetisation is a secondary concern here, I suppose. :As for Category:The Great Houses and Category:The Eleven-Day Empire, I'm wholly open to suggestions. I just wanted to lay down the roots of the category tree with something, and at the time I didn't have admin rights to change it after I, like you, realised they were simply horrible cat names. I mean I guess we could go super boring: :*Category:The Great Houses --> category:Faction Paradox wiki :*Category:The Eleven-Day Empire --> Category:In-universe pages :*Category:FP wiki --> Category:Wiki administration :I dunno, though, I'd kinda like to find something slightly more "fun" like we have over at tardis:Floor 500. But there's something to be said for very clear major categories. Help me decide, please. These sort of discussions never engender much activity — at least based on my experience at tardis — so I leave it to you to decide this one, I'll change it real quick, and if anyone wants it changed later, it's really not hard. 03:08: Thu 21 Jun 2012